Bhav Hyuga
, , , |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=October 1 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=15 |age-part2=27 |age-part3=44 |rank-part1=Jōnin |rank-part2=Kage |rank-part3=Village Elder |classification=Kage, Jinchūriki~ Yūdaina |occupations=Village Elder |nature type=Lightning Release, Wind Release, Earth Release, Lava Release |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, Tenseigan |academy age=7 |chunin age=11 |affiliations=Konohagakure, Kazangakure |teams=Team Bhav, Kazan 9 |partners=Esutori |clan=Hyūga Clan |relationship=Vahi Ozuna~Wife, Daichi Uchiha~Father-figure, Ichi Hyuga~Brother, Indra Hyuga~Son |shippuden=Yes |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Bhav Hyuga (素晴らしい男, Hyuga Bhav) was the Third Yogankage of Kazangakure. He hails from the Hyuga Clan and is known as the "Purple Thunder" (紫雷スパー, Murasaki Kaminari) because of his infamous use of the Thunder Palm fighting style. He is the wielder of the legendary sword, Blade of Wankyoku. Bhav is also the jinchuriki of the powerful phoenix known as Yūdaina. His prowess in Taijutsu is so great that he is known as "God of Taijutsu". He is the father of current Yogankage, Indra Hyuga and the husband of Vahi Ozuna. Background Early Life Bhav Hyuga was born in Konohagakure in the main branch of the famed Hyuga Clan. He was born as the second child to his parents, the first being his older brother, Ichi Hyuga. Not much is known about Bhav's past in Konohagakure except for his mother, an unknown kunoichi, died during childbirth. This lead Bhav's grief-stricken father to despise Bhav and thus he grew up without the love of a mother and a father. But when Bhav showed signs of being a ninja prodigy, his father became extremely attentive towards him. When Bhav turned 5 years old, he was inducted into the Konoha Ninja Academy. At the mere age of six, the Byakugan emerged in Bhav's eyes and he became known as a natural genius among the Hyuga. One day when Bhav was returning home from the Ninja Academy, he was confronted by unknown shinobi. These shinobi wanted to kidnap Bhav and take his Byakugan. Bhav tried to fight back but he was no match for the shinobi and was easily captured. His captors then secretly left the village with Bhav and took him to their secret hideout in the outskirts of Kazangakure. Upon reaching there, Bhav's captors attempted to steal Bhav's eyes but were surprisingly stopped by a man named Daichi Uchiha. Daichi quickly killed off the captors and took Bhav to his village, Kazangakure. Daichi then took Bhav under his wing and started training him. Bhav, now seven at the time, entered the Kazangakure Ninja Academy. He quickly advanced to genin and joined a genin squadron lead by Ryota Ozuna. During this time Bhav continually trained with Daichi and was taught powerful jutsu by him. Bhav also mastered his Kekkai Genkai, the Byakugan and also mastered the Gentle Fist style. Because of this, Bhav became known as the strongest of all the Kazangakure genin and was touted a "genius above all others". Bhav also went on many missions with his team, Kazan 9. At the age of eleven, Bhav participated in the Chunnin exams. Despite being very young, Bhav was one of the strongest participants in the exam. It is noted that during the Forest of Death Exam Kazan 9, lead by Bhav, finished very quickly. It is also noted that both of Bhavs teammates perished during the third part of the exams. Despite this, Bhav eventually ended the Chunnin Exams in second place and was promoted to the rank, Jonin. He eventually returned to Kazangakure and served as a Jonin Instructer. Team Bhav Upon returning to Kazangakure, Bhav wanted to advance his abilites and become a stronger shinobi. He eventually mastered Lightning Release and merged it with the Gentle Fist style. Bhav called this unique fighting style Thunder Palm and it became Bhavs primary fighting style. Bhav also learned Wind Release and Earth Release and mastered both these elements. Bhav was also informed that Daichi Uchiha had gone on a mission to eliminate Omega Uchiha but failed and was killed in the battle. Bhav was seen grieving at his sensei's funeral and decided to carry on his legacy. Thus Bhav made it his goal to protect Kazangakure and kill Omega Uchiha. When Bhav turned 15 years old, he was tasked with his own genin squadron. This team, now known as Team Bhav, consisted of Nik Ozuna, Atsushi Akashi, and Kise Honoo. When Bhav first saw these three genins, he thought that they were weak and would not amount to anything. But he was proved wrong when all three members became a formidable team that was unrivaled in Kazangakure. They were sent on many key missions such as escorting the Princess of Kazan and retrieving the lost scroll. Also Team Bhav were credited with finishing thirty three missions in total including five B-Ranked or higher missions. This proved Team Bhav was a powerful team that possessed unrivalled teamwork. Team Bhav also participated in the Chunnin Exams and all the genin members advanced to a higher rank. Only Nik Ozuna was promoted to Jonin while Atsushi and Kise advanced to the rank Chunnin. Inheriting A Legacy Bhav Hyuga had become a very capable shinobi at this time and was known as one of the strongest in Kazangakure. After Ryota Ozuna retired from being Yogankage, it was obvious that Bhav should inherit the title. The only other candidate withdrew after hearing Bhav running for the position. This signified Bhavs immense power and the respect he was given by the villagers. Thus Bhav was made the Third Yogankage (番目の火山, Sandaime Yogankage) at the mere age of eighteen. Bhav now following in the footsteps of his late master, finally had a chance of protecting Kazangakure and making it a better village. During his early years as kage, Bhav created the official Kazangakure Ninja Headband and he also established the Kazangakure ANBU. He also created the Yogankage Memorial which honored each Yogankage. When Kazangakure was attacked by Yūdaina, Bhav fought against this beast when it emerged from the Golden Volcano. Bhav defeated the powerful phoenix and sealed it into himself, as he feared it would emerge and attack Kazan once again. Bhav gained Lava Release after sealing the beast within himself. Kazangakure had flourished under the watch of Bhav Hyuga. Bhav became known as the strongest Yogankage in the history of Kazangakure. But despite all his successes as Yogankage, Bhav still had to fulfill his masters last wish: to eliminate Omega Uchiha and avenge his death. Obtaining the Tenseigan Bhav knew he had to become an even stronger shinobi to defeat Omega Uchiha. He practiced his techniques and eventually realized the full extent of his Byakugan. This training paid off when Kazangakure was attacked by a rebel bandit group. Bhav had been taken off guard by these numerous bandits and was captured. Upon hearing the screams of terror from his village, Bhav was overtaken by anger. During this moment the Tenseigan awakened in both of Bhav's eyes. In his right eye, Bhav obtained Sandāsutōmu. In his left eye, Bhav gained the powers of Miburuui. Taking root in both of his eyes was the powerful ocular jutsu, Hitokuchi. He quickly killed his captors with his new powers. He rushed outside to see the bandits attacking the citizens of Kazan. He easily defeated them with his Tenseigan and saved his beloved village. Fulfilling his Dreams Bhav had managed to make Kazangakure into a capable village and had become an extremely powerful shinobi. Bhav's only goal now was to eliminate Omega Uchiha. He began searching for Omega but could not track him down. Luckily, he heard rumors of a secret organization called Chinsenka. Chinsenka was an organization that hunted down Uchihas and killed them. Bhav knew they would be a great asset in eliminating Omega Uchiha and met with their leader, Kyūjika. He then became a member of the group only for the purpose of killing Omega Uchiha. Bhav also named Nik Ozuna as the temporary Fourth Yogankage while he was away with Chinsenka. During his absence, the village grew very prone to raids and attacks. Because of this, Bhav continually visited the village. On one such visit, Bhav was told that he should return to Kazangakure and became Yogankage once again. He was also told that Daichi would not have wanted him to risk the village and its safety for the sole purpose of killing Omega Uchiha. Despite their pleas, Bhav wished to eliminate Omega Uchiha and extract his revenge. As he was about to leave, Bhav was stopped by the previous Yogankage. He told Bhav to journey to the top of the sacred Golden Volcano. Ryota also told Bhav that he would find the answer to this dilemma there. Upon reaching the top, Bhav found a scroll marked "Peace". After reading the scroll, Bhav broke down into tears. Daichi Uchiha had written the scroll to Bhav and told him to keep Kazangakure safe. He also told him that revenge was not the right path, but finding peace and harmony was. Following his late masters wishes, Bhav returned to the village and became its Yogankage once again. During this time, Bhav also withdrew from Chinsenka and vowed to never join again. Finding Peace Bhav had now taken the mantle of Yogankage once again. He now wished to find peace and make alliances with other nations and villages. But to do this, Bhav would need to communicate with these villages. Fortunately, Bhav was invited to the Kage Summit in Otogakure. Appearance Despite being a Kage-level shinobi, Bhav does not have a frightening figure. He usually has a discerning face that is impossible to read. Also, his facial expression is usually indifferent and he barely shows his emotions. His eyes are pure white, identical to all other Hyuga clan members. Bhav is also fairly tall and skinny despite being a Kage-level shinobi. It is noted that Bhav has a sense of presence to him and usually stands out in a crowd. Bhav's usual attire consists of a black robe, a white vest, and white pants. He also has his sword strapped onto his back at all times as a source of protection. Bhav's also wears the official Yogankage uniform. This uniform consists of the traditional haori and hat, along with a orange, full-length kimono. Bhav wears a white jacket over this attire that binds the whole thing together. Personality Bhav is a very serious and arrogant, yet calm person. Despite his coldness, Bhav is seen helping and training many shinobi. This is seen when he trains Nik Ozuna despite having his own duties as the Yogankage. Bhav is also portrayed as a man with strong ideals. He believes in the "Will of the Lava" and will go through many hardships to save his village, Kazangakure. Bhav inherited this strong will from his deceased master, Daichi Uchiha. Bhav takes much pride in his lineage and heritage from the Hyuga Clan and believes that his clan is the strongest of all. He is also seen to be extremely grateful to be born into such a prestigious clan. Abilites Being the Yogankage is a node to his powerful abilities. He has mastered the Gentle Fist, Lightning Release Armor, and the Byakugan. Stats Trivia